Vongola Two Timers
by HeartHayato
Summary: Kristy and Jen want to join their parent's mafia and are qualified to. Instead, they were sent to meet Vongola Decimo who they had no idea who he or she was. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Rated T for some violence and blood in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Full Summary:**

Kristy and Jen want to join their parent's mafia and are qualified to. Instead, they were sent to meet Vongola Decimo who they had no idea who they were. When the girls are at Nami Middle, they don't talk to anyone but themselves but their grades are as perfect as Gokudera Hayato's. However, Gokudera and Yamamoto Takeshi caught their attention and the girls quickly fell in love with them. Gokudera becomes suspicious and decides to follow them to their apartment with Yamamoto as they think the girls are trying to hurt the 'Tenth'. Yamamoto and Gokudera figure out they are mafia related. Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto confront them at their apartment early one morning and the boys figure out that the girls' parents are in the Vongola. Tsuna then lets the girls join the Vongola and tell them that their parents are in it. After a few weeks with the Vongola everyone becomes closer. But one day, 'that' was taken away from them.

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic... Hope you enjoy :P**

Chapter 1

Note: ... means time skip

**No POV:**

Kristy and Jen were walking to school one early Monday morning. They were the new transfer students who just entered Nami Middle.

They came from Australia, wanted to join their parent's mafia and were perfectly qualified to. They both had a box and ring, a type of flame and knew how to fight. Instead, the two girls were sent by their parents to meet the new Vongola boss. Who, they had no idea who he or she was.

...

In the first week the girls both fell in love with two different boys in their class. They're names were Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. They would stare at them for most of their lessons whenever they had the chance.

**Gokudera's POV:**

I noticed that transfer student Jen; I think her name was, continuously staring at me and the other one Kristy? Was doing the same to the baseball idiot. I don't think they're part of the stupid fan club as they never speak to anyone but themselves or to answer a question in class. But, their marks are as perfect as mine! I'm gonna offer with the idiot if we should follow them home to make sure they're not trying to hurt the 'tenth'.

...

**No POV:**

Jen and Kristy walked back their apartment with Gokudera and Yamamoto secretly following.

Jen lit a ring and an indigo colored flamed appeared. She inserted it into a box and out popped a black female cat.

"Hello Shadow, did you miss me?" Jen cheerfully said, " We're going home now so you can walk around freely."

Kristy did the same except there was a violet colored flame. This time a male rabbit showed.

"Hey Fly, you can go play with Shadow while we walk home but, if u do anything bad Jen's gonna have to cover with her illusions and you are going to have to go back."

"Hey Gokudera did you just see that," Yamamoto was whispering.

"Yeah, those were flames, rings and boxes. It looked like the girl Kristy had cloud and Jen had mist. I also heard something about illusions. Do you think they are mafia related?"

"I have no idea but, you were right about following them lets continue until they get to they're home."

...

Kristy and Jen arrived at their apartment and began making dinner. They talked about Yamamoto and Gokudera in English and also how they were supposed to figure out who Vongola Decimo was.

**Yamamoto's POV:**

The girls are speaking in English so I can't understand what they are saying. I think I heard Gokudera's and my name as well as Vongola. This is getting very odd. I wonder if they're here to take out the Vongola like Gokudera said.

I think we need to mention this to the kid and Tsuna.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Please Review XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Chapter 2

No POV:

Kristy and Jen were at home preparing for school. They finished all their homework easily as they covered the topics already back in Australia with their parents. Kristy was preparing breakfast while Jen was using her illusions to play with Shadow and Fly and clean the apartment at the same time. She made sure everything was even and where it needed to be. Kristy called for breakfast and the two of them began to eat.

Their apartment wasn't very big, as their parents didn't want to pay too much rent. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen with a dining table and a living room with a small TV, computer and LOTS of books.

Then there was a knock at the door. The girls wondered who it was this early. So, Kristy got up and answered.

At the door were Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi and a baby, Reborn.

"Oh, w-why are you here? W- we don't talk to anyone at school, h-how would you know w-where we live? And w-why is an Arcobaleno w-with you," Kristy stumbled trying to speak properly with Fly poking his head out from behind her.

"Hey, Kristy, who's that at the door? I didn't think anyone knew us," Jen asked in English. She walked up to the door with Shadow following behind and froze. Then, in Japanese, she pointed to the boys, "w-why are they here?"

"I-I don't know…" Kristy replied.

"Kristy-san, Jen-san, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun followed you home yesterday and –" Tsuna was interrupted.

Kristy, the one who interrupted Tsuna, questioned, "w-wait a second. Are you stalking us?"

"No, they saw you two starring at them and grew suspicious, considering you two never talk to anyone at school but still get some of the highest grades. So, they decided to follow you two to your apartment to see if they could figure out what was up. Then, they saw you light mist and cloud rings and open a box each. Even more suspicious, they followed you for a while more and at your apartment they heard you speaking English."

The girls looked at each other with embarrassed and nervous faces then, looked back.

"Yamamoto, did you understand anything they said," Reborn asked.

"Something about Gokudera, the Vongola and me…"

"Hmm, so that means they're part of some mafia also considering they know who you are right," Gokudera asked Reborn.

Reborn nodded and asked the girls, "so what mafia family are you two in?"

"Come inside and we'll explain," Jen gestured to the couch. When the boys walked inside Fly hid behind Kristy and Shadow hissed not recognizing these unexpected visitors. Jen picked her up and tried to calm her down while following Kristy to a seat on the couch.

The girls explained to them that they wanted to join their parent's mafia but instead where sent to meet Vongola Decimo.

When Reborn heard the names of their parent's, he began to smirk. He leaned over to Tsuna and whispered something. His expression then changed to a bright smile.

Tsuna stood up and spoke to the girls with a serious but welcoming face, "I am Vongola Decimo and I know why your parents sent you two to meet me. Would you like to join the Vongola?"

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**Please Review XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions  
**  
Ok so here is the 3****rd**** chapter XD. Please read and review.**

Disclaimer: Forgot to add, so, I do not own KHR

Note: … Means time skip

"So our parents are in the Vongola and that's why you think they sent us to meet Sawada-san," Kristy asked Reborn.

"And so your letting us join the Vongola," Jen added.

"Yes, that's right," Reborn, responded, "so what do you two say?"

The girls looked at each other, then at the four boys and nodded their heads.

Jen stood up and gently placed Shadow on the rug next to the couch. That still woke her up and out of shock she hissed at the group and stalked off. Jen looked up at everyone with an apologetic face and then went to make six cups of tea.

When she came back, they began to fully introduce themselves. Yamamoto mentioned that they should introduce everyone to the girls and Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn agreed. They all decided to meet up at Tsuna's house tomorrow afternoon and he would call everyone else there too.

The group finished their drinks and stood up. Kristy and Jen and put Fly and Shadow back in their boxes and grabbed their bags. They all walked to school together and Tsuna gave them the directions to his house.

…

Everyone arrived at Tsuna's house when school finished except Hibari. Tsuna began to introduce the rest of his guardians, Kyoko, Haru, his family and everyone else he lived with. Kyoko and Haru were happy to have more girls and took them in the same way they did to Chrome.

Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta began begging to play games with the girls and so Jen and Kristy let Shadow and Fly out of their boxes to play with them. Shadow just stalked off but Fly started to hop around and play with them so they left everyone alone. Kristy played with them too and gave Lambo and I-Pin piggybacks.

Everyone got to talk and greet the girls. The whole time Shadow slowly began to examine everyone and decided that they were safe enough to be around. She became more friendly and allowed people to pet and pick her up. Kyoko and Haru enjoyed playing with her the most but in the end she just stayed next to Jen for the rest of the day.

Gokudera and Ryohei began to fight over stupid topics while Yamamoto tried to calm them down. Kyoko and Haru were teaching Chrome how to cook some more foods while Bianchi was having a conversation with Kristy and Jen.

When everyone calmed down and Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta and Fly fell asleep. Reborn called Kristy and Jen over to ask exactly what they knew about their parents as he didn't know much about them except that they were Vongola. The girls explained that all they knew were that their parents were in a mafia and that they were some of the spies for that mafia and collected information on other families for theirs.

Reborn thanked them and let them enjoy the rest of the day.

When everyone began to leave, the girls stayed to help clean up as a thank you. As soon as the house was clean they picked up sleeping Fly and Shadow and began to leave. Reborn then called out to them before they left, that he was going to analyze their skills tomorrow and judge if they needed some training. The two nodded, said their goodbyes and headed to their apartment.

…

Kristy and Jen met up at Tsuna's house like they planned and Reborn led them to a private place to analyze their skills.

"Jen you will go first and I just want to see what illusions you can do," Reborn told her.

Jen stepped up and began.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Sorry if my chapters are short :P Please review XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Analysis

Chapter 4: Analysis

**Thank you to nightstar09 and leextremekid for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, please R&R.**

Note: … means time skip

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Jen stepped up and began to show what kind of illusions she could do. She knew they weren't very good as she just learned how to do them.

Some of her main illusions that she was working on were trying to eliminate a sense with an illusion.

**Reborn's POV:**

All of a sudden my entire area became black. This is pretty good for a rookie but I can still hear if something comes flying by me. I can hear something like a knife coming closer. I'll dodge it jump out of this darkness as soon as it gets a little closer.

A second before the knife hit my face I dodged and jumped out of the darkness. But, the moment I saw light a spear flew above my head and knocked my hat off. She's not half bad. I wonder if she can do anything else.

**Tsuna's POV:**

I came to check at the girls' skills like Reborn asked and Jen seems pretty good. I mean not as good as Chrome or Mukuro but enough to trick me if I wasn't concentrating hard. I can't believe Reborn got his hat nocked off though!

**No POV:**

When Reborn was distracted from his hat, Shadow stealthily walked up to him and then pounced. While he was being pinned to the ground a mist flame appeared all around and then was replaced by a vast amount of spears surrounding him.

Jen walked over and Reborn nodded. She told Shadow to get off and the spears disappeared. Reborn hopped up onto Tsuna's head.

"OK Jen, that's pretty good. You managed to knock off my hat and with enough training you could become an excellent illusionist. I have a perfect master in mind for you. Kristy you next," Reborn said.

Jen smiled, nodded and walked over to where Kristy was standing before next to Tsuna. Kristy walked up and got ready.

"I was told that you fight with knives as a weapon so I prepared a fighting dummy that will attack you to show me your skills," Reborn stated.

Kristy faced the dummy and pulled out a pair of double daggers. Reborn noticed that she held them like Hibari held his tonfas and smirked. Immediately, she ran straight towards the dummy and slashed against its stomach but it didn't move at all.

She jumped back and then onto its head and kicked it in the face. After, she jumped off but left the daggers in the back of the dummy. It stumbled but then ran towards her.

Kristy used the multiplication ability of her cloud flames and a new pair of daggers appeared.

The dummy through a punch but she spun out of the way, kicked it to the ground and through a dagger to its head.

**Tsuna's POV:**

Kristy isn't half bad either! She took out Reborn's dummy with ease the same way Jen did to Reborn's hat. I'm surprised that the two can get along as Mist and Cloud usually oppose each other. But, then again, I saw that when Jen was using a lot of her illusions Kristy did cringe a bit. I guess they just learned to get along as they always stick together. Maybe they could teach Hibari or Mukuro a thing or two so that they could learn to accept their differences and restrain themselves from dueling every second they see each other.

**No POV:**

Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's head and faced the girls, "good job Kristy. I have decided that you both could still use some more training and so I've decided on your masters," he then looked Jen in the eyes. "Jen, your master will be Rokudo Mukuro, Tsuna's Mist guardian. He also has another pupil named Fran who… let's just say you'll have a fun time with." Looking at Kristy he then said, "Kristy, your master will be Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna's Cloud guardian and the leader of the school's Discipline Comity. Just be careful and don't get him annoyed. I would say meet here tomorrow to meet your new tutors but that might not be a good idea. So, I'll give you two directions on where to meet them tomorrow."

Reborn gave them their directions and left with Tsuna. He told them to go home and to get rest for tomorrow.

…

Kristy and Jen woke up early that morning wished each other 'good luck' and left to meet their new masters.

Kristy was waited on the roof of Nami Middle like she was told.

A man with a black jacket and tonfas appeared, "who are you, herbivore."

Meanwhile, Jen arrived at Kokuyo Land and saw a group of people. The only one she recognized was Chrome who waved at her.

"Kufufu, looks like our new member is here," Mukuro laughed.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Sorry if I didn't Tsuna personality totally correct. :P Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Chapter 5: Training

**Ok, so on the last chapter I wrote Disciplinary Comity instead of Committee. Sorry :P**

Note: … time skip

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Kristy waited on the roof of Nami Middle like she was told.

A man with a black jacket and tonfas appeared, "who are you, herbivore?"

"Umm… I'm Kristy and I think I'm your new student. You are Hibari-san, right," Kristy responded.

Hibari looked up and down Kristy, "Yes… the baby told me you were coming. I'm not in the mood to train you so, I'm just going to fight."

Hibari ran straight towards Kristy with his tonfas raised and smothered in cloud flames. She pulled out her daggers but decided to dodge. This time Kristy charged but Hibari also dodged.

The two continued like this for a while except Kristy was the only one getting hurt. She then decided to start throwing her daggers.

The daggers were thrown towards Hibari's head but easily dodged. Kristy anticipated this move and a second before he dodged she used her cloud flames to multiply the daggers and threw them in the direction he moved to. For the first time she managed to hit even if was only a scrape against the cheek.

This made him very angry and he charged at her again with his tonfas still smothered in flames. Kristy knew that if she touched them it would burn her so; she continued to dodge until she found an opening. While the fight continued Kristy's dodging and counterattacking became better as she picked up his fighting style. This continued for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, at Kokuyo Land:

Fran looked up from annoying Ken when Jen walked into the room, "oh look, a girl just walked in."

"Kufufu, looks like our new member is here," Mukuro laughed. "What is your name?"

"Jen…. So are you Mukuro person Reborn-san sent me to meet?"

"Yes, that Arcobaleno told me I had to train you but first, I want to see what kind of illusions you can do."

Jen walked further into the room and started to show the same thing she did for Reborn. The room went black and knives flew past many of their heads. When she stopped and everyone could see again, there were spirals of spears pointing towards everyone's heads.

She then threw one down at Ken which scraped against his face and made him jump as he was not expecting it.

Chrome smiled at Jen, Fran sat in the corner with a bored expression, Ken had a startled face and Chikusa was trying to calm him down. Mukuro just looked at Jen with a slight smirk.

"That is good but with some work could be even better. I'll train you with Fran, so come here at 4pm every Wednesday to Saturday," Mukuro said.

"The new girl made the room go black. I wonder what fruit she could be… Maybe she should wear a pineapple too," Fran smiled and looked at Mukuro.

Mukuro glared at him and then told Jen that she could go and to come back tomorrow and not to be late or else.

…

Kristy and Jen both met up at their apartment around the same time. Jen jumped when Kristy walked through the door all beat up but just told her to get changed while she made dinner.

When Kristy came back into the kitchen, her phone rang. As she answered her eyes suddenly grew wide as she put the phone on speaker.

"Hello girls. How are you doing? I heard that you met Vongola Decimo and infiltrated the family. Well done…"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Sorry for the delay and also this chapter is pretty brief as i had a lot of mental blanks. :P Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

Chapter 6: Surprise

**First- Happy Birthday Hayato! 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Note: … means time skip

Kristy answered her ringing phone and put it on speaker so Jen could also hear. A man spoke to them in English.

"Hello girls. How are you doing? I heard that you met Vongola Decimo and infiltrated the family. Well done…"

"Oh, dad is that you? What do you mean," Kristy asked in surprise.

"I mean that you have done well and may now join our mafia."

"But we've already joined it. Right? The Vongola," Jen interjected out of confusion.

"No. You are now officially Bravarlloné. We sent you to Japan to infiltrate the Vongola as we are trying to take down the tenth generation-"

"WAIT WHAT," both of the girls exclaimed.

"Like I was saying, you are now members of the Bravarlloné and I am giving you two a direct order to spy of Vongola Decimo and his family. You will report back to your mother or me, at the end of everyday from now on with new information on their movements and other facts. This must be done or else!"

The call ending only to leave a beeping noise. Kristy closed her cell.

The girls stared into each other's eyes for a minute and then both burst into tears for the rest of the night, forgetting about everything, only hugging Shadow and Fly on the kitchen floor.

…

Jen and Kristy suddenly jumped up from sleeping on the floor. That woke up Fly and Shadow but they just looked around and went back to sleep. The girls realized the time, quickly got ready and sprinted to school.

The two made it to school just in time but instead of greeting everyone they headed straight to their desks. They stayed quiet the whole day and only mumbled to themselves the same way they did when they first transferred.

Kristy and Jen followed Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto the whole day without being noticed. They listened into their conversations and picked out as much =information as they could on the Vongola for their parents.

The boys noticed something was up, but just ignored it for the day.

…

Jen and Kristy went to training with their tutors when school finished. Around 8pm they both met back up at their apartment and began preparing for the night and next day.

Jen called their mother and reported in all the information they could find. She praised her and then reminded that they must continue and report in again tomorrow. Then, she wished them good night.

Jen hung up, swore under her breath and went straight to her room with Shadow following behind. Kristy tried to get in but Jen locked the door and prevented anyone from entering. So, she just went to her room and went to sleep.

…

The girls entered the classroom but greeted everyone today. The boys forgot about what happened yesterday and just continued like nothing happened.

Kristy and Jen took a different approach to get out more information. At lunch, they asked Tsuna about some of the things in the Vongola like they were just interested to learn more. Tsuna was happy to answer not suspecting a thing.

…

The girls arrived at their apartment. Kristy called their mother and gave her more information again.

That night was the same as the previous after the girls ate dinner.

**This cycle continued for the rest of the week.  
**

**The girls became more and more depressed as the days went on. They were regretting their actions but knew they could do nothing against their parents.**

…

The girls were sitting together at lunch talking very quietly to each other.

They heard footsteps and both looked up to see Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto approach them.

"W-what is it? Do you need something," Kristy asked Tsuna.

"Can we talk, please? I have something very important to ask you two that has been bugging me for a while now."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Phew! The chapter is done. Sorry for the delay and…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYATO! – again :D  
Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: False Information

Chapter 7: False Information

**Umm…. Sorry for the long delay…. And that the chapter is short… But please continue to read, review and enjoy :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: … means time skip

The girls were sitting together at lunch talking very quietly to each other.

They heard footsteps and both looked up to see Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto approach them.

"W-what is it? Do you need something," Kristy asked Tsuna.

"Can we talk, please? I have something very important to ask you two that has been bugging me for a while now."

"And what would that be," Jen asked.

"W-well you two have been acting very strange for the past week. Has anything happened? I mean, y-you can tell us."

"Nothing's happened. I don't know what you're talking about," Jen replied looking nervous, trying not to make eye contact.

Reborn walked into the room and hopped up on Tsuna's shoulder. He analyzed the girls' nervous faces and shook his head. "I know that is not true, so tell the truth. What _really_ has happened?"

The girls looked at each other for a few minutes. Kristy replied, "You can't tell anyone or something bad will happen."

The boys nodded and promised. Jen and Kristy told them about how their parents actually belonged to the Bravarlloné and were trying to eliminate the Vongola. They told them how they were now actually part of this family and were forced to spy on Tsuna's family and report in information or else. The boys, even Reborn, were shocked at this information.

Reborn responded to this, "so you've been giving them information on us. Tsuna you decide what to do about this."

"W-what? Me? W-why do I have to decide?"

"Because you're the boss. So what are you going to do about this?"

"W-well, I don't think they wanted to do this. I mean everyday they've been looking more ashamed so I'm thinking that they have no other choice. So instead of you two leaving the Vongola or something, how about you switch sides again and give your parents false information?"

The girls agreed and so it was decided. They were able to relax for the rest of the day and started to act normal again.

…

After more training when school ended, they went to their apartment. The girls were improving quickly and would soon be able to fight well in a real battle.

When Jen grabbed her cellphone, she was reluctantly dialed her mother's number. Their mother answered the phone. Jen calmly gave her the information that was given to her by Reborn.

Her mother didn't seem to suspect a thing the girls were able to sleep calmly that night.

…

When the girls arrived at school, Tsuna asked how everything went with a worried expression. They nodded at him and said that everything went well. This cheered him up and the day continued like normal.

**The girls were able to lie to their parents like this for another week. But then one day when the girls arrived back home….  
**

Kristy took out her cell and called their mother.

Her mother answered, "I know what you two are doing…"

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Dun, dun, DAAAAA! XD Sorry again for the short chapter :P Please review and continue to read.**


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnap

Chapter 8: Kidnap

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Note: … - time skip

Kristy took out her cell and called their mother.

Her mother answered, "I know what you two are doing…"

While Kristy was calling their mother Jen was cooking dinner. The phone was on speaker so she could hear the conversation. When they heard what their mother said, they both froze. At that moment, those were the seven most terrifying words they ever heard in their life.

"W-what do you m-mean," Kristy's hands were shaking so hard that she almost dropped the phone.

"Come on girls, you don't think that your father and I are that dumb. We have our ways and we know that you two have betrayed your parents and family."

"…" Neither Kristy nor Jen said a word, as they were speechless.

Their father then picked up the phone, "girls, I will NOT be giving you a second chance. We have warned and expected better of you. I am not happy with you two!"

"W-wait a second," Jen tried to stop him.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _The phone hung up only to leave the classic beeping sound.

Kristy closed her cell. The girls' knees bucked and gave in. They both collapsed on the floor. Kristy started shaking while Jen tried to calm her down, shaking as well.

…

_Midnight_

The girls were sleeping in their rooms.

Four men dressed in black suits arrived at the door. One of them unpicked the lock and they filed into the apartment. Two in each of their rooms the men got to work. One of the men had a cloth and pressed it over Jen's mouth and nose. Her eyes snapped open but within seconds, she was knocked out. Then, stuffed into a duffel bag. The same thing happened to Kristy. The strange men discarded any evidence of their presence and filed out of the apartment the same way they came in. Except, this time with Jen and Kristy each in a duffel bag.

…

At the local airport, the men filed into a private jet. Once it took off, they let the girls out of the bag, still knocked out, and onto a seat each tied up.

…

Jen coughed. Her vision blurred, she tried to look around her strange environment. She tugged at her hands and feet. _Tied_. To her left her younger sister (only by a month though as Kristy always stressed) was stilled knocked out but also tied up. She looked to her right and saw four strange men whispering to each other.

Jen looked back at her sister to see if she was carry any of her daggers. She noticed a shining piece of metal in her far pocket but it was too far to reach. Jen decided that her best chance to get free was to use her illusions that she has been working on.

Just as Jen was about to use one a gun was pointed to her head at point blank range.

"You wouldn't want to try anything missy. We have been given permission by your parents to kill you on the spot if you try any funny business."

_Our parents!? _Jen lowered back into her seat and stopped moving all together.

"That's a good girl. Now you sit there patiently and silently until we arrive at the Bravarlloné base."

…

The men pushed Jen and Kristy out of the jet and into the back of a black truck. Jen realized how hot it was and suspected they were back in Australia, considering it was currently winter in Japan.

The truck pulled up in front of a mansion. Pushed out of the truck and down the path, the girls were led into the mansion's basement.

They were both tightly tied up to a chair each and were surrounded by dangerous looking tools. Their mother walked into the room and shook her head looking at the girls.

"What have you two done…? Your father is angry now and we have decided this is the best way to punish you."

She walked up to Jen and slapped her in the face. Her long nails sent a trickle of blood down her cheek. Then, picked up one of the sharp looking knives. She slowly cut down her arm while Jen gritted her teeth. Blood started to flow down her arm and off her fingers onto the floor. Kristy stared at Jen then started screaming at their mother to stop.

As a response she slapped Kristy in face then cut her and Jen's thighs with a knife. They both screamed out in pain as their mother pulled the knives out.

After an hour the girls were covered in blood, cuts and bruises. They both fainted in the chairs from the loss of blood. Their mother walked out of the room and ordered to her subordinates to keep the girls alive.

…

_Vongola Base_

"Has anyone seen Kristy or Jen? They've been gone three days now and I'm starting to get worried," Tsuna asked his family.

Reborn walked into the room, his face covered by the shadow of his black fedora hat. "We have received information on wear the Bravarlloné base is in Australia and I'm afraid the girls might have been kidnapped."

Everyone responded to this surprising news, "WHAT!"

"Tsuna! You must go to Australia and rescue the girls as I'm afraid something bad could have already happened to them…"

"O-okay. Let's go, everyone."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Yes I know my delays are getting longer and longer…. But this is my longest chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it XD Thank you to everyone who has continued to read. Please review as it would I would very much appreciate it. :D **


End file.
